She's amazing
by digssoil
Summary: Naya/Dianna FIC. Texting gets heated between the two girls...but in a good way! Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS, SO THIS IS MY FIRST DIANNA AND NAYA FIC. I'VE BEEN FEELING THE TWO TOGETHER LATELY, SO I SAID WHY NOT? I DONT KNOW WHERE IM TAKING THIS STORY, BUT IF YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO CONTINUE, PLEASE REVIEW :D ENJOY.**

**OH BTW, IF I DO CONTINUE, THIS STORY IS PROBABLY BECOMING M.**

Dianna watched in awe as Naya hugged her fans and took the time to greet every single one of the screaming girls in line to see the concert. Of course that all of the cast took time to be grateful to the fans, and were always kind and waved at them, but Naya always seemed to take it a step further. It was as if she was the only one who truly realized how important the show's story lines were to the public.

Dianna smiled as she saw Naya hug one of the girls who was wearing a "LEBANESE" shirt, the girl was not older than 16 and was explaining to Naya how Santana's character had given her the courage to finally be herself, Naya smiled and told the girl how she was perfect just the way she was.

Dianna caught herself smiling at things Naya did more and more as of lately. She quickly turned to look elsewhere, there was no way she was having "those feelings" for the Latina, I mean they were only friends, right?

"Hey" Naya said as she walked pass Dianna and approached Heather. The girls shared a last goodbye to the fans and headed inside to get ready for the show.

Dianna shook her head and followed.

Inside, the cast got their hair and makeup ready, Dianna was the one that took the less time because her character wasn't really that known for her makeup, unlike Naya's character who was currently on her sixth coat of mascara.

To kill the time she decided to take one quick look outside the arena, the fans were already inside so the area was mostly deserted, except for a couple of vendors who were taking advantage of the concert to make a living. She laughed as she saw the famous "Born this way" t shirt replicas being sold in one of the carts.

"You want one?" The middle aged man asked the blonde "They're only 15 dollars, but I'll give it to you for 10 just because you're cute blondie"

Apparently the guy had no idea who Dianna was, he probably had never seen the show and just wanted to sell his t shirts and leave. It was refreshing to meet someone who had no idea who she was, and was treating her just like everybody else.

"Umm, aren't you gonna buy something, because I've got to get going sugar" The man said as he started to fold the t shirts.

"Ehm, yeah, yeah" Dianna nodded, she quickly scanned the t shirts, she really didn't have the need to buy one but she felt like she had already wasted some of the guy's time and the thought of agitating him kind of scared her. She saw the "I LIKE GIRLS" t shirt and without thinking twice, pointed at it.

"That one please" She said as she looked in her pockets for some cash.

"Mhm, what a shame for us guys" The guy said as he reached for the t shirt.

Dianna was about to correct the man and explain that she was actually straight, but decided not to, I mean did it really matter what the guy thought?

"Thank you" She said as he gave her the t shirt and she handed him the money.

"Hey, don't you want the change?" The man said as Dianna started to walk away.

"You can keep it" She said with a smile.

"Wow, thank you Miss!" He exclaimed as he held excitedly to the fifty dollar bill. He started to fold the posters that he was also selling when his eyes landed on the same girl who had just bought him a t shirt "What the...?" He quickly turned to yell at "blondie", but she had already disappeared.

The show started and the cast was preforming their numbers just the way they were rehearsed, of course with exception of Naya and Heather who seemed to always make Santana and Brittany more affectionate than it was planned. Dianna felt something inside of her as she watched the real life friends "flirt" on stage...it couldn't be jealousy? Right? I mean, why would she be jealous?

The time for the "Born this way" number came, the cast quickly scrambled to change into their t shirts. Naya, being the most comfortable with her body of the cast, took her shirt with ease in front of all of them. Dianna's eyes landed on the tanned chest, but was soon distracted by the stage manager yelling at them.

"C'mon Dianna!" He yelled and then moved to hurry Amber who was joking with Kevin about something.

"Yes, yes, I'm coming" She reached for her shirt, and was just about to put it on when she stopped and stared at the folded shirt next to it, the one she had just bought.

The lights when on and the number started. The cast was focused doing their own thing when slowly one by one started noticing the big bold letters that read "I LIKE GIRLS" on Dianna's shirt. And they weren't the only ones that noticed, the fans, especially the girls, were going completely crazy. I mean it was clear that Quinn wasn't really interested in girls in the show, so that could only mean one thing, that the girl wearing it was.

Naya continued to do her dance, oblivious to what was happening, until Heather nudged her and tilted her head at the other blonde on stage.

"Wha.." She turned and her mouth dropped to the floor. She was confused for a second, but her frown was quickly replaced with a smile. Naya could see what Dianna was doing. The look in the teenage girls staring up at Dianna was of pure admiration. It was clear to her that her cast mate wasn't doing this to get attention, or make a public announcement about her sexuality, she was doing this to show support.

The concert finally came to an end and the cast gathered in the back to get a breath in and drink some water...in Naya's and Kevin's case to open a couple beers.

"That was a good show, don't you guys think?" Dianna said as she reached for a bottle of water.

"Okay, let's cut the bullshit, and talk about what really happened" Amber said with a smirk on her face "What was that little stunt with the t shirt Miss Agron?"

As soon as Amber said that everybody broke into asking their own questions all at once.

"The press is going to go crazy!" Lea said laughing.

"First Santana and now Quinn, what the fuck? Does my character really make all the girls gay?" Mark said as he shook his head.

"Only Dianna would have the balls to do that" Kevin said as he nodded to the girl.

Dianna couldn't even get a word in, the cast just kept asking more and more questions.

"Ryan is going to be maaaaaaad" Chord said.

Jenna nodded in agreement "Get ready to be in the cover of every magazine"

"Free publicity" Cory laughed.

Naya watched as Dianna grew more and more agitated by the questions, feeling helpless as none of them gave her a second to speak. "Hey!" She screamed, startling everybody and making them immediately shut up "Leave Dianna alone" She said now with a calmer tone and turning to the blonde "I think that what you did was amazing, the people out there look up to us, and what you did made them love themselves a little bit more, and as I said, that's amazing" She smiled "You were amazing"

Dianna couldn't help the giant smile that formed on her lips, it was as if Naya had read her mind and knew exactly what she had intended to do with the t shirt.

Slowly the cast started to talk again, agreeing with the Latina.

"Yeah D, it was pretty awesome" Lea said.

"It was really great" Chris said as he hugged Dianna.

"Thanks" Dianna said to Naya as the crew quieted down.

"No, thank you" She said as she kissed the blonde on the cheek and gave her a warm and honest smile.

After changing into their own clothes, most of the cast decided to go out to grab a quick bite before heading back to the hotel. Dianna wasn't really that excited to go out, she knew that there was paparazzi out there well aware of their visit to the city and were dying to get a shot of them no matter what it took, but the growling in her stomach finally convinced her to go.

Lea, Cory, Heather, Chord, Kevin, Naya and Dianna stepped out of the car and were immediately attacked by paparazzi, they were practically blinded by the flashing lights.

"Ouch!" Heather screamed as one of the cameras hit her right in the face, that was all it took for Dianna to loose her mind.

"Okay stop!" She screamed as she grabbed the other blonde's hand and led her through the crowd "Leave my friends alone"

Naya started in admiration as the usually quiet and shy blonde became the most courageous of them all at that very moment.

"Little Dianna can fight" Cory said as he shook his head and laughed.

"That's for sure" Naya agreed as she followed the cast in.

They enjoyed the mexican restaurant, one that Naya had picked, not too much for the food but for the tequila that Kevin and her were now enjoying...maybe a little too much. They hadn't drank since tour started being the professionals they always were, but they had two free days and they were taking full advantage of it.

"Oh my God!" Naya screamed as she slammed the table laughing "That was fucking hilarious! He just fell..." She tried to tell the story but couldn't stop laughing "Didn't he Hemo?"

Heather laughed a long and helped the girl out with her anecdote "That's right, Kevin was laughing up on the stage in Vegas and he had one too many drinks and just fell off..."

Naya let out another loud laugh that was so characteristic of her. Dianna smiled as she saw the bright cheeks of her friend who couldn't stop giggling.

"Hey, hey" Kevin tried to defend himself "I wasn't drunk, I don't even drink!" He said as he looked over at the empty shot glass in his hand "Okay, maybe just a little bit" He broke out laughing.

"Okay, I think it's time to head back to the hotel" Lea said as she exchanged worried glances with Hemo.

"I agree, party is over" Heather said as she stood up.

"Boooooo!" Naya yelled as she gave the pair a thumbs down.

After much struggling the cast finally made it back to the hotel.

"I'll take Naya to her room" Hemo said as was expected of her, the blonde was about to take Naya from Cory's grip when her cellphone chirped. "Give me a second" She pressed her phone to her ear "Hey baby" A smile quickly appeared on her face as she heard her boyfriend's voice on the other line "Yeah, uhm I just need to take Naya to her room, yeah..." Heather laughed "I'll call you baa..."

Dianna tapped the girl on the shoulder "I'll take her" She whispered.

"You sure?" Heather asked hoping the girl would say yes, she missed her boyfriend and was dying to talk more to him.

Dianna nodded.

"Thanks" Heather whispered and then hurried to her room, the phone still pressed to her ear.

"Let's go Nay" Dianna said as she grabbed the girl by the waist and started to lead her to the elevator.

Naya broke the silence once the door closed "Hey Dianna"

"Yes?" She turned with a smile.

"You were good tonight, I mean you always are, but tonight was like wooow" She said with a sleepy grin.

Dianna laughed at the girl's words "Thanks Nay, you were too"

"It was brave what you did, you know for all the girls out there it prolly means the world"

Dianna smiled back as a response.

"So...I like girls, huh?" Naya said as she shook her head and laughed "You do know the press is going to go fucking crazy with that one"

Dianna shrugged "I guess"

"They always do, they flip shit with anything Hemo and I do"

Dianna bit her lip as she stared at the drunk girl, I mean this was the perfect time to clear some questions that had been circling her mind for awhile now. "I mean you guys do give them a lot of material, don't you think?" She asked with a slight smirk on her face.

"Oh c'mon!" Naya laughed "You can't be serious? Does everybody in the world think Hemo and I are fucking each other?"

The word fucking with that connotation coming out of the Latina's lips made Dianna lick her lips.

"Geez, Heather and I are just friends" Naya waved her arms for emphasis which made her dizzy, Dianna quickly reacted and reached out to grab the girl and prevent her from falling.

Naya's lips where now millimeters of Dianna's face. She look down at the blonde's lips "How about you, huh?"

"What about me?" Dianna whispered back, her body fully aware of the proximity to the other girl.

"The I like girls part" Naya said with a small smile.

Dianna didn't know what to do and just stared at the girl in front of her, her eyes moving from the intense brown eyes to the full lips.

Naya let out a raspy laugh "That didn't even need an answer babe" She reached out to taste the lips in front of her.

Dianna moaned into the kiss, relocating her hands on the back of Naya's neck, pulling the girl closer every time Naya's tongue explored her mouth.

The elevator finally came to a stop, the movement making Dianna come back to earth and she quickly took a step back from the other girl.

The doors opened to Jenna who was holding an empty ice bucket in her hands "Hey guys" She said smiling.

Dianna ran the back of her hand over her mouth, trying to erase the pink lipstick that was left on her, but mostly she was trying to figure out why her lips were still tingling from what had just happened.

Naya seemed just as stunned, her fingers slowly tracing her lips.

"What you guys up to?"

"Uhm, just dinner, we went out to dinner and now I'm taking Naya to her room and then going to bed, I mean not in her room, I'm heading to my own room and then sleeping, and just that..." Dianna rambled on.

"Oookay" Jenna laughed "I can take her, her room is on my floor, that way you can get your equally drunk ass to bed"

Dianna wanted to explain that she didn't have anything to drink, but it was probably better if Jenna thought she was a little bit tipsy...which in a way she was, the kiss had left her feeling more than a little bit drunk.

"Goodnight" Naya said as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Night" The doors closed and she pressed her forehead against one of the walls. Shit had just gotten way more complicated.

**SO...WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE THE STORY PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. OH AND GIVE SUGGESTIONS AS TO WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO HAPPEN NEXT**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS :) THANK YOU SOOO SOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. I DECIDED TO CONTINUE THE STORY THANKS TO YOUR REVIEWS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY. PLEASE REVIEW.**

Naya woke up with a strong pounding between her eyes.

"Fuck" She murmured to herself as she pressed her fingers to her forehead.

She opened her eyes and immediately closed them as the bright light coming in from the windows made her headache even stronger. Slowly, she tried opening them again, giving herself time to adjust to the brightness. Naya looked down at her body, she was wearing the same jeans and tank top she was wearing the night before, slowly the events from last night started to come to her.

She remembered the concert, and some of the menu the cast ordered at dinner...and the drinks. She cursed herself on the last thought. Naya was usually a really tough drinker and rarely had hangovers, but the not drinking because of work for that long had put her out of shape.

Naya sat on the bed and reached for her phone that was resting on the side table, something that Jenna had probably taken care of the night before, she turned it on only to find about twenty missed calls and messages.

"Ugh, c'mon. Is my day off" She said to herself as she saw that the first message was from her agent.

"The press is going to love Dianna's little stunt, but please don't get involved. Rivera I mean it, Ryan isn't to pleased with you and doesn't want you changing any character's stories anymore."

"Wha-" The "little stunt", as her agent had put it, finally came to her. She smiled remembering how Dianna had been so brave to do that on the last show. Everybody knew the actress wasn't the biggest fan of paparazzi, or entertainment news for that matter, she preferred to be on the down-low. But even so she had decided to do something that would immediately put her on every news station, blog and magazine...all because it was something important.

She texted her agent back.

"Well, I think the "little stunt" was amazing."

Naya's mind remained on the text, yeah the whole t shirt thing was amazing, but the more she thought about it the more she realized it was the girl who was amazing. She felt something inside of her but laughed it off. She couldn't have any feelings for her friend, right? And even if she had them, it wasn't as if she could act on them...but she already had.

She stood up from the bed and paced the room as fragments of what happened after dinner started to come to her. She remembered Heather talking to her boyfriend, and Kevin falling after exiting the car...and the kiss. She remembered kissing Dianna, and that was it. She tried to remember if Dianna had a reaction, if the girl had been offended or laughed it off, or something. But nothing came back to her.

Had she ruined one of her closest friendships?

It wasn't as if Naya had officially come out of the closet, but it was clear to everyone that Naya was open to anything, but nothing had ever really happened...until now.

"Shit, shit, shit" She rested her now pounding forehead against the wall "Way to go Naya, way to fucking go"

After much swearing and kicking the wall (injuring her toe, twice) she started to calm down.

"It doesn't have to be a big deal" She said to herself in the most confident tone she could manage at the moment. "Just pretend as if it wasn't a big deal" But it was, and she knew it, well at least for her it had been. The more she thought about the more she realized how much she wanted it to happen again, and the thought scared her.

She finally decided to confront the whole situation as if what had happened was just a result from the alcohol. Girls kiss girls all the time, she kept repeating in her head, and she hoped Dianna would believe it as well.

Unlike Naya, Dianna had barely gotten any sleep. Instead of the strong headache, Dianna's pain was in her chest. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss all night. How it had felt, what it meant for her, if Naya remembered, and how this would change their friendship.

Dianna wasn't gay, she knew that...but she wasn't exactly straight either. She had never been attracted to another girl before. Yeah, of course that she enjoyed female company and loved her girlfriends very much, but never like this, never like her feelings with Naya. It was as if she couldn't help her eyes from roaming over the Latina, she couldn't help licking her lips every time she would talk, and now she also couldn't help thinking about the kiss.

She couldn't pinpoint when she started liking her fellow cast mate more than friends, but the worrying thing was that she did, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Her only hope was that maybe Naya didn't remember the kiss, and that way there would be nothing to deal with, even if it meant never kissing her again.

The time was 4:34 pm, and neither of the girls had come out of their rooms, fearing running into the other one.

Naya had her face buried in a pillow when her cell phone vibrated.

"Hello"

"Hey Nay, the girls and I are going out for something to eat, wanna come?" Heather said.

"Uhm, I don't know" Naya said as she looked around the room, her eyes landing on the five empty candy wrappers on the desk and the two empty soda cans.

"Really?" Heather asked in disbelief.

Naya was tiny, but the girl could eat like no one else could.

She stood up and opened the mini fridge, there was only a sugar free candy bar left. "Ugh" There was no way she was eating that, the girl needed real food.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming"

The girl in the other line laughed knowing her friend well "I knew it!"

"Uhm Heather, is Dianna coming?"

"I don't know, why?"

"Nothing, see you at the lobby in twenty"

She changed into a pair of jeans and a loose sweatshirt, she stopped for a last look in the mirror before leaving. "C'mon, it was just a kiss" But even she couldn't believe it.

"Why aren't you coming?" Lea folded her arms in front of the blonde and leaned against the wall.

"I'm not hungry" Dianna said for the fifth time.

Lea rolled her eyes "First of all, that can't be true, you haven't eaten anything all day. And second of all..." She sighed "Okay, there's not a second of all, but still..." she slammed her foot on the floor like a child "I want my best friend to come"

"Lea I don't want to" At that moment Dianna's cell phone chirped for the thousand time that day. All night and day she had received calls from reporters, family members and a very angry agent, all because of her t shirt moment the day before. She couldn't think she could manage another call from someone asking her the same questions, and the pesky reporters that didn't seem to get tired of calling. As much as she didn't want to go and face the awkwardness, it seemed like the only escape from her cell phone nightmare.

She sighed "Okay, okay, I'm coming"

Lea clapped excitedly "Yay, okay let's go, I'm hungry and there's an amazing vegan restaurant I found"

Dianna laughed as she followed her friend to the door.

"Aren't you taking you phone?" Lea asked.

"I don't want that thing near me at all" Dianna said leaving her phone on the bed.

Naya climbed in the car after Heather and Amber.

"Lady Rivera, I haven't seen your ass all day" Amber said as Naya adjusted herself on the seat.

"Hangover"

Amber laughed and nodded.

The driver's seat door opened "Okay, ladies make some room because we all have to fit"

Jenna got into the passenger's side. For a second Naya felt relieved that Dianna was no where in sight, maybe the girl had decided not to accompany them for dinner. But as soon as she started to relax her door opened.

"Oh" Dianna said realizing she was going to be seating next to Naya "I'm sorry, if there's no room, I can stay, I'm not really hungry"

Naya couldn't say anything back, she wasn't too thrill to be seating that close to the person she had been trying to avoid all day.

Lea turned around "Don't be silly and get in the car Dianna" She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel "And hurry up, I'm hungry"

Naya moved to make some room for Dianna "Yeah, we can all fit" She said to the blonde with a smile.

Dianna was trying her best to focus on something else that wasn't the girl next to her, but was failing immensely. Every time their bodies would touch they would immediately snap their hands away.

The car went on a tight turn and her body tilted to Naya.

"Sorry" They both said at the same time.

"So.." Lea said "Guess what?"

"What?" Jenna asked.

Lea looked cautiously at the rearview mirror, her eyes focusing on Naya "I thought maybe we could go to this amazing vegan restaurant I love, it's really good"

"That sounds great" Dianna said honestly.

"Yeah" Heather agreed.

Lea let a sigh of relief when Naya didn't say a word.

"Okay, what's going on?" Amber said as she leaned over to look at the brunette "Lea announces we are going to a healthy restaurant and you don't say a word. Now that's new"

Jenna and Heather laughed.

"What?" Naya asked confused, noticing all of the attention on her.

"Lea is taking us to a healthy restaurant" Jenna repeated.

"Oh" Naya smiled at Lea "It sounds good"

"Okay, something is definitely wrong" Heather murmured and the girls laughed.

They were immediately seated upon arriving at the restaurant. The place was nicer than Naya had expected, she looked down at her outfit "Awesome, someone could've told me we were coming to a nicer place, I look like a hot mess"

"Oh c'mon, as if you would've dressed up on our day off" Heather said as she picked up the menu.

Naya rolled her eyes at the girl.

"You look nice" Dianna whispered to her before immediately returning her attention to the menu.

Naya smiled, but tried to cover it by taking a sip from her water.

The girls received their food and talked about everything and anything, laughing in between bites.

Naya took another bite from her vegan burger "Okay, this shit is amazing" She chew quickly to get another word in "Seriously, it doesn't even feel healthy"

Lea laughed "Told ya it was amazing"

"Just because it's vegan doesn't mean it's healthy Miss I-ordered-two-additional-orders-of-fries-with-my-burger" Heather said giggling.

"Hey, hey!" Naya rose her arm "Potatoes are healthy, aren't they?" She and Heather broke out laughing.

Dianna was actually enjoying her time with the girls. Yeah, the interactions with her and Naya were still awkward, but having her other friends there made it a bit easier.

She excused herself and went to the bathroom. The blonde was finishing washing her hands when she noticed Naya in the reflection of the mirror, the girl had her back resting against one of the walls.

"Hey" Was all the Latina said.

"Hey" Dianna grabbed a hand towel "See you at the table"

"Wait"

Dianna stopped at the door of the bathroom and slowly turned back to face the girl.

"I, uhm, I just want to see how you are doing?" Naya took a step closer "You know, with the whole t shirt thing" She rolled her eyes "I know how the press can be"

Dianna nodded "Yeah, I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not the biggest fan of the press"

Naya laughed "I had an idea" She said sarcastically.

After a couple of seconds of silence, Naya walked pass her "See you back there"

"Naya wait" Dianna said with her eyes closed and opened them right before turning to look at her friend "We have to talk about it, don't we?"

Naya knew what the girl was referring to "The kiss, huh?"

Dianna nodded biting her lip.

"I'm sorry" They both said at the same time. The awkwardness combined with them speaking at the same time made them both laugh.

Naya shook her head "Wait, why are you sorry?"

"For kissing you" Dianna said looking at the floor.

"But I kissed you"

"But I kissed back"

Naya nodded and took a step towards Dianna "Believe me, you don't have to be sorry about that"

Dianna felt her cheeks burning, it couldn't be flirting in the other girl's voice, could it?

"Well, you shouldn't be sorry about kissing me" Dianna bit her lower lip between her teeth "I'm not"

Naya's cheeks hurt as she tried to control the smile that started forming on her lips "So, neither of us is sorry about the kiss?"

Dianna folded her arms and looked down at the floor, her lips curling into a small smile.

"What does that mean?" Naya asked.

"That you like kissing me" Dianna said arching an eyebrow, the smile still on her lips.

"Ha" Naya laughed and shook her head "And you like kissing me"

Dianna just stared back, her eyes filled with amusement. She took a step closer to the brunette "Maybe" She said as her eyes moved to the other girl's lips.

Naya's started to move towards Dianna's lips as if hypnotized by them. Their lips were about to touch when the door opened.

"...yeah, I'm so going to Mexico as soon as our vacations sta..." Amber said as she and Lea walked in.

Naya took a quick step back from Dianna.

"Hey" Amber said as she walked passed the two girls, not noticing anything different "We already paid the bill, and we are heading back in a bit"

"Good" Naya said.

"Perfect" Dianna agreed.

Dianna was about to exit the restroom, but stopped to whisper something in Naya's ear "See, told you it meant you like kissing me"

Naya watched in awe as the girl left the room, her eyes watching her ass as she moved. It was clear to her that Dianna was way more amazing that she ever thought.

"Uhm, Naya?" Lea was looking at the Latina strangely "Are you okay?"

Naya snapped back to reality "Yeah" She turned and smile at her "Perfect, uhm, I'm just going to get my purse" She fled from the room.

"Oookay" Amber said "Something is definitely up with her"

Lea folded her arms and tilted her head to the side "She didn't even bring a purse"

**SO...WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL UPLOAD SOONER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooo sooo sorry for the late update! so many things have happened but I'm back with writing again so I hope you enjoy it. pleaseee please review and I'll continue writing.**

Thanks! :D

All the ride back to the hotel Naya couldn't get the smile out of her lips. She tried to look outside the window, but as soon as she would catch Dianna's eyes on her in the rear view mirror the goofy smile would come back to her face.

And she hated it, she hated how stupid Dianna was making her feel. She was always the one in control, the one who would set the rules, and most of all, the one that made the other person feel silly and stupid...but that was not the case at that very moment with Dianna.

Heather nudged Naya, taking the smile away from the girl for a moment "What are you so smiley about?"

"I'm not smiling" She answered quietly, hoping Dianna didn't hear, she didn't want the blonde to know how out of control she felt.

"Yes, you are" Heather said laughing.

"Hemo shut the fuck up" Naya rolled her eyes. She caught Dianna laughing to herself and her mouth dropped. The girl knew exactly what she was doing, but Naya knew how to play too, and she was going to bring her best moves, she was done feeling stupid for the night.

They parked the car and Naya didn't waste any time, she walked by Dianna, bumping into her to make sure the blonde's eyes were on her.

Dianna turned with the confident smile she had been wearing all night, but the smile soon disappeared when she saw the Latina's ass swaying as she walked away. Knowing her eyes were on her, Naya turned back and winked at the girl when she was sure no one else was looking. Dianna's mouth went dry, she was back in square one, she was back being the one getting nervous with just one stare from Naya.

Dianna sighed as she walked back into her room. She thought that maybe she and Naya could finish the kiss they were about to share once they were back at the hotel, but Heather had stolen Naya to her room, telling the Latina she needed her opinion about something she wanted to buy online.

So yeah, in a way Naya had picked ebay over her. Maybe she read things wrong, maybe Naya didn't really want her and was just having fun, like she always did with the people the girl dated. Naya wasn't known for her incredible commitment abilities, and that was something Dianna had pushed to the back of her mind, until now.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid Dianna" She murmured as she walked to her bed. She reached for her phone and was about to turn it off when it buzzed indicating a new message.

"If you weren't too sorry about kissing me before, you wouldn't mind doing it again, would you?"

Dianna's heart rate increased as she read the text message. Just a minute ago she had made up her mind about Naya, deciding that the girl was too much of a risk, knowing that getting involved with Naya in any way meant getting hurt one way or another, but now she was back to the way she felt before, right were the Latina wanted her.

"I don't think I would mind too much" Dianna texted the girl back.

She threw the phone on the bed, not being able to handle having the device in her hands when she was waiting for the other girl's response. Dianna felt like she was 14 again, waiting on a call from a boy.

The phone vibrated, Dianna grabbed it immediately, her goofy smiled intensifying as she read the new text.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?"

She wanted to reply to the girl right away, but didn't want to look so eager so she gave herself two minutes before replying, looking constantly at the clock, making sure she wasn't giving in too easily.

Naya laughed to herself as the reply didn't come back immediately. She knew a thing or two about fooling with people, she knew the way she could make people react to her, and she had experienced the "I'll-wait-2-minutes-before-texting-you-back" before. Naya used to find this annoying in the guys, but was finding it incredibly cute on Dianna.

The two minutes had passed and Dianna was texting her response when another text appeared on her inbox.

"I think it's adorable how you wait two minutes before texting me back to make me think you don't want me as much as you actually do"

Dianna couldn't believe the other girl. How could she just assume she wanted her that bad? Okay she did, she wanted her bad, but still...the fact that Naya just confidently assumed that made her angry.

"Oh please, stop being so self centered" She regretted sending the text but it was too late, Naya was receiving it by then.

"Oh, okay" Naya grinned as she read the clearly angry text from Dianna.

"Don't get mad, I totally understand you wanting me, it's not your fault" She knew the text would just agitate her friend even more, but she couldn't help herself. Dianna rarely got mad, and she was finding it way too intriguing.

Dianna rolled her eyes and texted the girl back, her fingers clicking the keyboard of the phone quite hard "Naya, you sound ridiculous"

"YOU are being ridiculous. Just admit it"

"I'll admit something to you...I'm pissed right now, and done"

Naya bit her lower lip between her teeth. The thought of Dianna pacing the room angrily because of her was turning her on. "Why don't you come and show me how angry you are? Huh?"

Dianna had it for the night, Naya had pushed her buttons. If there was something the blonde hated was cockiness, and she hated being controlled by someone, she hated everything Naya was doing to her right now, and she was going to make it clear to the girl.

She climbed off the bed, skipped the elevator, and took the stairs instead, she was in no mood to wait around. Dianna was about to knock on Naya's door when the girl opened it, she was obviously expecting her which made Dianna even angrier.

"I don't know who you think you are, but nobody talks to me like that Na..." Naya interrupted the girl by crashing her lips against hers.

The brunette pulled back, a cocky smile on her lips "You were saying something?"

**Soooo..what do you guys think? Please Review :D Oh, and sexy times to come in the next chapter. **


End file.
